Haunting of 76
by black hearted evil
Summary: Rouge has been trapped!Shadow was the first to find out.He asks help from Knuckles, who accepts.What they don't know is, that a whole different kind of adventure awaits them.Ghosts and traps fill the ancient city.Who is the one? Have they met their match?
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank my mum for helping me with some… very minimal… of the plot… 

**Knuckles- **Noooo! It's a KnuxRouge!

**Shadow-** What the HELL are you talking about? You mean… Nooo! It's a ShadowAmy!

**Rouge-** We are all a part of SEGA… If you didn't know that… get the hell out of here!

"I can't fucking believe this… Rouge… speak slowly… where?" Shadow asked seriously.

Rouge was softly crying through the phone… "Shadow… you have to help me… please… I'm trapped… promise me… that you'd do this…" Rouge whispered.

"Okay… but where?" Shadow asked.

"Oh shit! They're after me again! Go talk to Knuckles… I have a piece of an emerald. He can help you… Oh no! Shadow!………"

That was the last time Shadow heard her. _I can't believe this… I don't even know where she is… let's see… I need to get Knuckles… maybe someone smart… Tails? Uggh… why did she have to get… lost or whatever? No… she said she was trapped._

Shadow ran to Mystic Ruins. It was very dark. Above there, he would find Angel Island. But how does he get up there? _Wait… shoot two birds with one stone… talk to smarty-pants… then ask him about this. _

A few seconds later, he was in front of Tails's house.

He knocked on the door. Tails opened the door. "What is it? Sh-Shadow?" he asked.

"I need your help…"

A moment later, Shadow and Tails were on top of Angel Island.

"Shadow! Tails! How'd you get here, Tails?" Knuckles said.

"Shadow got me here by using a Chaos Control." Tails said.

"Why the HELL is that ASSHOLE here?" Knuckles asked angrily. "If you want my emerald, you'd have to fight me!"

"It's not even complete…" Shadow said, remembering what Rouge said.

"How… how did you know? Only I know that…" Knuckles said.

"I know because… Rouge told me…" Shadow said.

"What? She has it? Where is she?" Knuckles asked.

"Umm… that's kinda why I'm here… she's trapped somewhere… I… promised to save her… I would never break a promise…" Shadow said quietly.

"What? You guys have to help me!" Knuckles said.

"No… I only promised her that I would get Knuckles… and I did…"

Knuckles walked up to him. He grabbed Shadow by the collar, took his Chaos Emerald, and held him above the water.

"Look… you have no way of surviving this… no Chaos Emerald… and you know what's worse? I know that you can't swim." Knuckles said.

Shadow gave him a harsh glare, but Knuckles didn't put him down.

"You have to help me… please. I can't just… uggh… please…" Knuckles pleaded.

Shadow looked at him. Shadow sighed. Knuckles put a sad smile on. He put Shadow down. "We'll need a plan, though." Shadow said.

The next day… 

"You sure it's here, Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Definitely… it's in the forest behind Station Square." Knuckles said.

Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were standing right in front of the forest. They were not in the forest… yet.

"Shadow? Tails? Knuckles?" a voice behind them asked.

The three boys turned around to find Amy Rose. "Hey Amy! We're just going in the forest because… Knuckles wants us to help his girlfriend." Tails said.

Knuckles glared at him. "G-g-girlfriend?" Knuckles stuttered out.

Amy giggled. "That's so romantic!" Amy said. "Why don't you do that, Sonic?" Amy yelled behind her, where Sonic was standing.

"Come on… I already agreed to go to the movie with you because I was bored… I want an adventure!" Sonic said.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Amy blurted out.

"Only the ultimate speed can go." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Then doesn't that mean that you have to leave and make room for me?" Sonic asked.

_I got an idea that'll get both of them to help me. This time… they are the knuckleheads._

"Look… you guys… to really find out the ultimate speed… why don't both of you come with us… so we can determine the 'ultimate speed'?" Knuckles asked.

"That's a great idea!" Shadow and Sonic said.

"So, she's here?" Amy asked.

"Well, according to Knuckles's assumptions, it should." Tails said.

"Yeah… but it's like she's underground… or something…" Knuckles said.

"How will we get there?" Tails asked.

"I once heard of a cave in the forest… I even saw it… but there were so many ghosts and traps!" Amy said.

"I've heard of that too! They say that there are 76 ghosts in there… and the last one… whatever… but people say that there is a weapon in there that would help kill the last one… but it was broken and scattered all over the cave… people say that it's like an uninhabitable place… and it used to be an ancient city… it's like 7 stories deep now." Sonic said.

"Ectoplasmic activity? Are these stories true? Or are they just plain myths?" Tails asked.

"I don't know… but we'll all find out!" Knuckles said, running into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I've had writer's block for some time… so I started writing other stories… then I got so caught up with those… that I forgot about this… but… this time… I updated all my stories!

When they finally got to the mysterious cave, Tails began to look around. "Look! Ancient Writing! They look like hieroglyphs… Let's see if I can transl-"

"It says:

All who enter, beware of the seventy-six,

For all who are brave,

A tip for you… seven parts, a weapon needing fix

To defeat the one, all seven parts you must save.

And last we leave one last saying

In all seven floors, if you leave but one

It shall be you who will be paying

The one will defeat even the ultimate speed, for he has no chance to run."

Knuckles read.

"Umm… how do you know?" Tails asked.

"It's written the way my ancestors did…" Knuckles said.

"Ha! It says that the ultimate speed is a 'he'!" Sonic said.

"Umm… Shadow's a guy." Amy said.

"Yeah, but he's an it!" Sonic said.

"Shut up…" Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked further into the cave. There was a pedestal there, and on it was… something.

"More hieroglyphs!" Tails said.

Knuckles looked at the pedestal. "Hmm… The first is the easiest. It will get harder and harder. Fear not now, for fear will find it's way to you." Knuckles read.

"Maybe when it meant the first is the easiest… it meant that… sooner or later, the pedestal would be gone when we get farther down. We'll have to find it!" Tails said.

"Hey! Look! Stairs, leading down…" Shadow said.

They looked around. The room was big, it was also dark. But it wasn't that dark. There were some candles with… purple fire?

"It can't be that easy… stay on your toes everyone!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles picked up the thing on the pedestal and translucent figures came out of the floor.

"Ghosts!" Amy shrieked.

There were 11 ghosts around them. Shadow took out his gun. "Although I know that they're ghosts and can't be killed by using this… I'm made to do this!" Shadow said.

(A/N Shadow is saying that the author is making him do this)

**End, already? I told you… Any suggestions? Please?**


End file.
